Can't Take Love
by orihimeinoue5
Summary: Orihime gets Ichigo away from dating Rukia, but Ichigo still secretly likes Rukia, so he goes out with her again. Orihime hangs out with Ulquiorra, and loves him, just not like how she loves Ichigo. Can Orihime get Ichigo again?  New Moon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ichigo is in Love

I remember the day when I saw his amazing eyes. His warm, brown, sugar eyes looked at me when I walk to my locker, which is next to his locker.

"Hey Hime" he smiled at me.

"Hi Ichigo " I noticed his orange hair was very shaggy today.

"Uh, what's your next class?" He said shyly.

"History,"

"Same" We both blushed until the popular (mean, rude) Rukia angrily broke us up and started smooching Ichigo, hardly. I stared at them until the bell rang. I got my lunch sack and ran to the tables to meet Rangiku and Momo.

"Ssssssssssttooooooooooop" Momo wined until Rangiku stopped her Indian burn and let go of Momo's arm.

"Hey! Rangiku! Momo" I yelled from across the tables. They turned around and stared at me in shock.

"Your late.." growled Rangiku softly.

"Sorry! I was.. umm.. talking to umm... Ichi...go," I blushed slightly.

"Aww does he like you let?" Rangiku smiled sweetly. She wipped her brown hair and blinked her eyes many times.

"Shut up. And no I'm pretty sure he hates me." I lied to make Rangiku stop asking me that question.

"Damn! I thought he would!" Rangiku lowered her head and whined loudly.

We walked to the grass and sat under a tree. We were laughing about how Rukia would pass high school. Rukia is a snob that only gets C's and F's on her test. She has been held back a grade over 3 times and she doesn't even care. Everyone likes her just because she wears designer clothing and because she lives in a HUGE house.

We were distracted by a sound of Rukia yapping at Ichigo because he forgot to buy her a necklace.

"Funny how Rukia always says she never wants to see Ichigo again and the next day she loves him again." said Momo. "Ichigo should permanently brake up with Rukia."

"Yeah" I mumbled. As we continued to watch the argument, Ichigo looked at me and stared at me until Rukia punched him and ran away. Ichigo stayed where he was and looked at Rukia running away. Then he looked at me again. Momo and Rangiku looked at me and accused me of lying about me saying he hated me. I got up, waved at Ichigo, and walked to the lunch tables to eat. I turned around to see Rangiku and Momo running behind me. When they caught up to me, they were panting and yelling at me for being a fast walker and a slow runner.

Ichigo sat next to me in history class and gave me a note that said, "Hey I never got to wave to you. Are u single?"

I mouthed yes and nodded. Ichigo looked at his pencil and got another paper. When he was finished writing he gave it to me. This time it said, "Oh. I'm with Rukia. Sometimes I hate her but I soon start liking her again. Am I in love?" I looked at him and nodded. He looked sadly down at his lap until our teacher spoke up to calm down the class.

I walked dejectedly home from school because my secret crush was in love. Rangiku and Momo continued to try to get me to laugh, but they failed each time.

"Hey! Is this your water Momo?"

Well I its my water than yeah!" Then they would start laughing loudly and they would make them selves sound weird. I finally told them to leave and they looked at me sadly and walked away slowly. I ran to my lonely house to do my homework.

"RINGG RINGG RINGG RINGG RINGG" I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hime? It's Ichigo,"

"HI," I mumbled.

"Um can I ask you to go to um p-prom w-with me?" He asked me shyly, "Rukia can't go because um she is going on vacation. So can you? Please?"

I was disappointed I was his second thought, not his first, but since no one asked me to go, I said, "I guess."

He gasped. Good. I can't imagine dancing with Rukia anyways. She can barley run!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: PROM!

Ichigo picked me up at 6:00. He greeted me with a kiss on the check and a bow. I nearly fainted when kissed me. He took my hand in his and we walked down my driveway the the limo. He open the door for me and came in the limo after me. I was very nervous on the way to our school. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I forgot he only invited me because Rukia couldn't come, but I swear, that kiss, even though it was only on the cheek, changed my life forever.

When we got out of the limo and entered the gym, I found Rangiku with Gin and Momo with Toshiro. We all went inside the gym together and ran to the refreshments table we talked over the screaming of talking and music.

Finally, a slow number came and Ichigo asked me to dance. I took his hand and we danced gracefully. He put his cheek on mine and we danced slower together. I felt like my dream of Ichigo as my boyfriend has come true...at last. At the last song of the night, the singer said that the couples had to kiss on the lips. Ichigo leaded towards me and closed his eyes. I did the same. When his lips touched mine, I felt fireworks in my stomach. I felt as if I had been touched by an angel. I broke free after about 5 seconds. He put his arm around me and we sat on a bench to relax after dancing for so long. I was surprised when Rukia stomped into the doors and yelled at Ichigo because she didn't go with him. She punched him and walked out with him. Rangiku and Momo ran over to me with their dates. I was in tears and when Rangiku and Momo tried to comfort me, it made me cry harder. I finally couldn't take it and I locked myself into one of the stales in the restroom. I sobbed until Rangiku almost broke the door of my stale down. Momo handed my a tissue and a slice of pizza when we got out of the restroom. Rangiku invited me to ride home with her in the limo Gin rented for them. She told me Ichigo likes me and Rukia is jealous because I went with her boyfriend.

The next day, Ichigo stayed at least 10 feet away from me at all times. He ignored my waves and only talked to me when Rukia told him to. He only told me about how much he hated prom. Since school was over, the students were required to help the teachers. Ichigo helped at a classroom on the other side of the school. I felt lonely and helpless. I felt different to have someone avoiding me, especially my own secret crush.

One day after school, he called me to apologize to me for saying all those bad tings and he missed me. He told me Rukia hates me forever more. I hung up when he was telling me that prom was awesome with me and I ran into my bedroom and cried. He tried calling me millions of times more, but I stayed 50 feet away from my phone. I only got up to walk to Momo's house to cry to her.

When I got there, she made me lunch and she watched TV with me. I relaxed and told her exactly what Ichigo told me. I repeated every word he said and started to cry again. Momo called Rangiku to come over and when she got there, Momo explained what I told her to Rangiku. Rangiku let me borrow her phone to have me call Ichigo. I went into Momo's room and put the phone on speaker. While it was ringing, Momo and Rangiku came inside to hear the conversation. Ichigo wanted to came over too, but Momo and Rangiku shook their heads to tell me to say no to him. When I hung up, Momo told me she was sorry about everything that Rukia did to me and him. Rangiku left because she had a date with Gin. Momo walked me home at around mid-night because she had to babysit Karin, Ichigo's little sister. Later at night, a knock came at the door. I answered, thinking it was Rangiku, back from her date. When I opened the door, it was Ichigo.

"Oh um.. Hi" I said

"Hime, look. Just because Rukia is making me avoid you doesn't mean I don't have feeling for you. Do you know that?" He asked me, nervous of my answer.

"Yes, I know that," I lied.

"Oh um g-good. And you are the first person I had ever k-kissed, too." He said.

"Oh you were the first person I ever kissed also."

"And I liked it to be honest with you."

"Same," I blushed when I said that.

"Wow, Hime, your face is a giant cherry!" He joked, "You look cute!"

"Thanks." said, "You look like a cherry, too. But you are handsome, not cute." I couldn't believe I just said that! It popped out of my mouth without the control of my lips.

"Eh...I'm ugly. Anyways. Back to the point. I want to break up with Rukia but I have no idea how to without Rukia telling all her friends and without being a bitch towards you because if I manage to break up with Rukia, I'll date you. Got any advice?" begged Ichigo.

"Hmm that's a hard one! Maybe you ignore her calls and never ask her out on a date? It works on a lot of people." I suggested.

"That's what I'm doing right now."

"You ca-"

"Can I come inside?" he interrupted.

"Yeah, sure." I let him inside. Together we went over all the possible ways for Ichigo to break up with Rukia. Ichigo was writing the possible ways on a piece of paper, and when we were done, we crossed out the ones we hated and we were left with two ideas.

"Lets see- I could have a break up talk with Rukia or we could go out while avoiding Rukia in every possible way." Ichigo read.


End file.
